


Silly Game

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine Shenanigans, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Of all the things Matt expects to see, the living room in disarray and his boyfriend playing footy with a freaking roll of toilet paper is certainly not on the list.***Alternatively, in which Charlie takes on the toilet paper challenge, and Matt just wants to take a nap.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Silly Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



A week and a half into the season suspension, a social media challenge emerges (as can be expected from masses of humanity stuck indoors), involving playing footy with any available rolls of toilet paper. It comes as no surprise when the challenge begins to make its way through the Bruins' homes, as well. Pasta initiates the challenge, Nordy takes it on--using a roll of paper towels in lieu of toilet paper--and so it begins. Charlie gets nominated by Brandon early on, and, well, he has never been one to shy away from a challenge. He decides to practice, tiptoeing into the master bedroom where Matt is taking a nap, and obtaining a spare roll of coveted toilet paper from the bathroom before returning to the living room. 

Charlie puts music on, for added effect, and gives practicing his best shot. He is surprised at how difficult it is to keep the soft, squishy roll of toilet paper on his feet and off the floor. Initially, he had anticipated the challenge to be similar to the games of two-touch that he and the guys play in the locker room. But, as the toilet paper roll bounces off his foot and ricochets off the wall for what seems like the millionth time, he realizes that either he is hopeless at two-touch, or this is far more complex than it looks. (Okay, he is most certainly hopeless at playing two-touch, but this toilet-paper challenge is still difficult, and he curses his teammates for nominating him to do this). 

At one point during his practice attempts, Charlie manages to kick the toilet paper roll off the ball of his foot with such force, that it ricochets off the wall and crashes into an endtable displaying several framed photos of Charlie and Matt. Charlie winces at the noise that he has created, and rushes to attempt to clean and straighten up the mess. He glances over his shoulder as he does so, wondering how something so supposedly soft could cause such a mess. He straightens up the living room as quickly as he can, and then goes back to practicing. 

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Matt stirs and wakes from his nap upon hearing a crashing sound. He is aware of music being played over the living room speaker, as well. Given that a quarantine is in full effect, the commotion causes Matt to become immediately alert and concerned. After a yawn and a moment to stretch his muscles (which seem to still be in “sleep mode”), he rolls out of bed and makes his way toward the living room. 

Of all the things Matt expects to see, the living room in slight disarray and his boyfriend playing footy with a freaking roll of toilet paper is certainly  _ not _ on the list. However, as he rounds the corner, still rubbing his eyes clear of the remnants of sleep, that is exactly what he sees. In a state of half-amusement, half-horror, he chooses to remain silent. He folds his arms across his chest and leans up against the wall in the junction of the hallway and living room, wanting to simply observe for the time being.

It isn’t long before Matt finds an opportunity to present himself. Charlie once again punts the roll of toilet paper so hard that it flies upward, ricocheting off the ceiling. Instead of hitting any furniture or decorations this time, however, it comes back down at what seems like terminal velocity, hitting Charlie squarely in the face. Charlie winces and curses under his breath, and Matt shakes his head.

Matt clears his throat and steps forward, one eyebrow raised as he appraises the situation. Charlie, who had been preoccupied with glaring at the offending roll of toilet paper, looks up sharply. Instantly, his cheeks redden and he smiles shyly, like a child caught with a hand in a cookie jar.

“Oh hey, Matty,” Charlie murmurs. “I, uh, didn’t know you were awake.”

Matt shakes his head again and tries his hardest to hold back laughter. “I wasn’t,” he replies. “But I thought you were hurt so I got up. And now that I’m here, I’m going to pretend I’m not seeing what I think I’m seeing.” 

“What do you think you’re seeing?” Charlie asks, toilet paper tucked under one arm, other arm stretched so as to be able to scratch the back of his head absentmindedly. He knows Matt isn’t stupid—far from it—but the sudden feeling of being a deer in headlights is overwhelming.

“You’re using one of the last rolls of toilet paper we have in the house to play two-touch,” Matt observes aloud. “And not only have you managed to hit yourself in the face, but also caused some form of damage to the decor in this living room.”

Charlie knows, in that moment, that he has been caught. He doesn’t need a mirror to know his already red cheeks are darkening significantly. In a final attempt to maintain his innocence, he grins at his boyfriend and emits a breathy sort of laugh. 

“In my defense, Pasta started it,” he says. “And I was trying to practice so I could film the challenge and post it. Also, I cleaned up the damage. Things just got knocked over, so I picked them up. No harm done.”

Matt had wondered why his phone was blowing up with social media and group text message alerts during his nap, and from Charlie’s explanation, he is able to draw a conclusion. Of course their teammates would put his boyfriend up to this. Taking in his boyfriend’s words and expression, Matt rolls his eyes in half-hearted annoyance.

“If Pasta challenged you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?” He says, attempting to be stern. In truth, he has to fight back a smile at the ridiculousness of it all. 

Charlie shrugs. “Come on, Matty, you know I won’t turn down a challenge.” He winks as he says this, and Matt knows his bluff is being called. 

“You still woke me up from a nap,” Matt comments. 

Again, Charlie grins innocently. “Sorry babe,” he murmurs. “But, uh, since you’re here...do you want to video for me? I don’t think I can do any worse at this, so I might as well just get it done.”

Matt sighs loudly, but walks toward the direction of where Charlie’s phone is propped up anyway. “On two conditions,” he says, relenting. Charlie looks at him eagerly and nods, so Matt continues. “No more two-touch in the apartment; and you come lay down with me after this so I can take an actual nap.”

Charlie laughs, simultaneously breathing a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding. “For you? Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Comments feed my plot bunnies (and happy plot bunnies make me happy) so feel free to leave one if you so choose. I’m also on tumblr under the same pen name, if you’d like to come say hi and scream with me about hockey. :)


End file.
